


Jen si myslíš, že mě miluješ

by ArtieWiles



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, a dost klasická, lance has ptsd, nezabíjejte mě, vážně to je romanťárna
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieWiles/pseuds/ArtieWiles
Summary: Walter málem umřel a byla to Lanceova chyba. Agent Sterling se ale rozhodl, že už se to znovu nestane. Jsou přece Trhlej tým. Jsou nejlepší přátelé. Co na tom, že Lance cítí něco víc? Nemůže riskovat všechno kvůli něčemu, co stejně přejde.Když zamilovanost pořád nepřechází a Lance se už konečně odhodlá s tím něco dělat, Walter mu nevěří a tvrdí, že je pod vlivem jeho vynálezu.Chytrému napověz, hloupého trkni. A Lanceovi stačí číst mezi řádky.
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Jen si myslíš, že mě miluješ

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoj lidi!  
> Tadyten kousek je v podstatě na objenávu grupy ženských, které mají nedostatek čtecího materiálu. Zatnula jsem zuby a rozhodla se, že jim pomůžu. Tak nějak mi nedošlo, že jsem ještě nikdy nepsala jen o lásce. Nu, vždycky je nějaké poprvé. Ale prosím, buďte shovívaví.  
> Filmy jsem viděla od začátku do konce šestkrát, v češtině i angličtině. Některé scény jsem si pouštěla i desetkrát i za sebou. Tak snad mi nic neuniklo a snad se vám detaily i reference budou líbit.  
> Budu ráda za jakékoliv komentáře či názory. Potřebuju tuhle věc s nekým probrat a vážně mě zajímá, co si o příběhu i postavách myslíte :)  
>  **Beta** je úžasná a magnificentní **Kasasagi**!
> 
> Užijte si čtení!

xXx

Byl v jeskyni. Seděl v křesle, ruce připoutané k opěrkám, s výhledem na moře. Kilián mu svíral spárem rameno a sledoval mizející drony.

Lance cloumal pouty. „Ne, Waltera ne! Udělám cokoliv! Nedělej to. Prosím, ne! Prosím!!!“

Drony zasáhly cíl.

„NEEEEEEEEE!“

Svět zešedl. Moře zamrzlo.

Přerývavě dýchal. V uších mu srdce splašeně bušilo. Seděl na posteli. Rozhlédl se. Byl v pokoji. Byl doma. ~~~~

Zaklel a otřel si tvář. To samé pořád dokola. Každou zasranou noc.

Polkl a přehodil nohy přes kraj postele. Chvíli tam seděl s hlavou v dlaních a pak se zvedl. Vyčerpaně se došoural do kuchyně. Čtyři ráno. Zapnul presovač a z linky popadl poloprázdnou lahev rumu. Třikrát si lokl. Zavřel oči a soustředil se jen na teplo šířící se mu hrudí. Položil lahev zpátky. Než začne práce, stihne vystřízlivět.

Vzal si první kávu dne a rovnou nechal dělat další. Znovu si pustil video od Waltera. Hrálo si tam kotě s andulkou.

Před přehráváním dalšího se spustila reklama na seskoky padákem zážitkové agentury.

„To je v pořádku, Lanci. Sám to nezvládneš. To je v pořádku. Pusť mě.“

S klapnutím položil prázdný šálek na linku. Třásly se mu ruce. Sevřel je v pěsti a zhluboka se nadechl. Odolal pokušení napít se znovu. Nesmí být v práci opilý. Už žádné chyby.

Strčil rum pod dřez a dal do toustovače dva plátky bezlepkového chleba. Otevřel okno.

Nasál do sebe chladný letní vzduch.

Musí s tím něco udělat.

Měl by zajít za cvokařem rozvědky.

Co když ho ale vyřadí ze služby?

To nesmí.

Musí Walterovi hlídat záda.

Jsou tým.

Trhlej tým.

xXx

„Hele, tak mu to prostě řekni. Co nejhoršího se může stát?“ zeptala se Marcy a napila se piva.

Lance ji probodl pohledem. „Nikdy. Se. O. Tom. Nedozví.“ Přesto ale nepřestal hladit Jordana, který mu spal v klíně.

Protočila oči. „Ale no tak. Jste k sobě skoro furt přilepený.“

„Pracujeme spolu.“

„A? Láska na pracovišti je cool.“

Místo odpovědi jen upil vodu s citrónem z koktejlové sklenice. V televizi zrovna Velma vysvětlovala, jak záporák ošálil celé město.

„No tak! Jsi úplně jasnej. I slepej by to viděl! Proč mu to neřekneš?“

„Jsme jen parťáci. A to se nikdy nezmění.“

Marcy přimhouřila oči a naklonila se blíž k němu. „Ty se bojíš?“ zeptala se nevěřícně. „Dámy a pánové, nejlepší agent na světě se bojí říct někomu, že je do něj blázen! Neuvěřitelné!“

Jordan sebou cukl a zatnul Lancovi drápy do stehen.

Sykl.

Kocour se po Marcy podrážděně podíval. Pak se protáhl a uraženě se zdviženým ocasem odkráčel jinam.

„Nebojím se,“ zamručel Lance.

„Bojíš.“

Podíval se z okna. Ještě nesundané vánoční žárovičky blikaly společně se svými dvojčaty v odraze. Bál se. To, že o Waltera přijde, byla jeho noční můra. Nehodlá to riskovat jen kvůli… jen kvůli… jednostrannému pobláznění starého blázna.

Walter je nejchytřejší kluk, jakého zná. Má ho rád. Bude mu hlídat záda. Bude mu parťákem. Walter si zasloužil někoho, kdo s ním bude koukat na K-dramata, protože ho to baví. Kdo nebude mít umělé koleno, železné šrouby v kostech a polovinu kriminálního podsvětí v patách k tomu.

Walter si zasloužil víc.

Vždyť to bylo jen dočasný. Ne? Chvilkové omámení smyslů. To se vsákne, ne?

„Posero,“ odfrkla si Marcy a dál sledovala telku.

Lance by s ní rád nesouhlasil.

xXx

„Agente Sterlingu! Jak vám můžu pomoci?“

Lance se usmál úsměvem číslo dvě. „Hledám Waltera. Nevíte, kde je, Martine?“

„Walter je na čtyřce. Pracuje na něčem nebezpečném.“

Rozhlédl se po společné laborce, kde každou chvilku cosi vybuchlo nebo vzplanulo. „Jistě, chápu. Díky, Martine!"

„Rádo se stalo, pane Sterlingu…“

Ale Lance už odcházel. Vyzbrojen naučeným úsměvem číslo jedna procházel chodbami a tvářil se naprosto klidně. Dnes to udělá. Dnes pozve Waltera na rande. Možná ho odmítne. To je jedno. Nic se nezmění. Dál budou kamarády. Všechno bude v pohodě. Všechno bude v klidu. Všechno bude v pohodě.

Zaklepal na dveře laborky a po pozvání vstoupil do dekontaminační místnosti. Zavřel oči a nechal se čímsi nastříkat a něčím ofoukat. Když se rozsvítilo zelené světlo, šel. Cestou mávl na chlapíka v kukani, který celý proces řídil. Nakonec konečně vstoupil do laboratoře. Snažil se tvářit sebevědomě a tvářit se jako vždy.

„Ahoj Lanci, co ty tu? Je super, že jsi přišel!“ přivítal ho Walter a dál pokračoval: „Mám dotestovanou tu novou vychytávku, jak jsem ti o ní říkal. Tu, která ti má pomoc získat si na svou stranu zloduchy. Jak ti po tom začnou věřit, mít tě rádi, svěřovat svá tajemství, možná se i nechat přesvědčit ke změně kariéry. Počkej…“ pozorně si Lance prohlédl. „Co se děje?“

Zmateně se na něj podíval. „Co, co by se dělo?“

„Vypadáš… bledě. Stalo se něco?“

„Ne.“ Zavrtěl rychle hlavou a vyměnil úsměv za menší a snad i věrohodnější. „Jen jsem trochu unavený, to je všechno. Řekni, jaké máš dnes večer plány?“

„Vážně nevypadáš dobře. Co ten můj polštářek na uvolnění, funguje? Neměl jsi snad v kantýně ten jejich chleba. Jsem si jistý, že to není bezlepkový, a pořád máš rozhozený systém z proměn.“

„Jsem v pohodě. A polštářek funguje, opravdu. Už se mi spí mnohem líp.“ Mávl rukou Lance a snažil se nevnímat své bušící srdce. Měl by se dát už do kupy, sakra!

„Ale tohle je teda už hotový. Chceš to vidět?“

Podíval se Waltera, který nadšením skoro vibroval. Zdálo se mu to, nebo mu oči zářily? Usmál se na něj. „Jo, rád se podívám.“

„Dobře.“ Tleskl a z mističky vzal jednu šedivou cvrnkací kuličku. Když se na ni Lance podíval pořádně, tak se mu zdálo, že se mírně prohýbá pod bříšky prstů. „Toto je směs plynů a vonných esencí, které přímo ovlivňují čelní lalok. A funguje to, i když má člověk rýmu. Takže už Aljašku znovu opakovat nebudeme.“

Lance se tiše zasmál. „To je dobře. Ale vybruslili jsme z toho dobře.“

Walter na něj kuličkou ukázal. „Ty jsi vybruslil. Já se klouzal a do teď mám na zadku modřiny. Pořád se divím, že to vyšlo. To byl ten nejtrhlejší čtvrtý červenec v mém životě.“

Zvedl obočí. „Trhlej tým?“

Walter s úsměvem přikývl. „Trhlej tým.“

Zdálo se mu to, nebo ten pohled z očí do očí je delší, než mezi přáteli?

 _Bylo_ to delší než mezi přáteli.

Teď už to určitě bylo delší než mezi přáteli.

Přiměl se podívat se na šedou kuličku.

Walter si odkašlal. „Ehm… jo, takže… Jasně. Čelní lalok. Jo. Tohle,“ znovu ukázal kuličku, „praskneš a do vzduchu se uvolní vůně. Není moc nápadná, ale silná by měla být dostatečně. Ještě mám v plánu udělat to jako parfém, který budeš moci nosit pořád. Jen ještě vymyslet, jak ti dodat imunitu. Jedná se o kombinaci naší staré dobré levandule s vanilkou a santalovým dřevem. Perfektní pro zjištění jakýchkoliv tajemství a vytvoření si nejlepších přátel.“

Podal mu kuličku a nasadil si respirátor. „Až budeš připravený, tak to praskni.“

Podezřívavě si ho změřil. „Proč si to bereš?“

„Protože to dýchám už měsíc, a když se předávkuju, tulím se.“

To by nebylo tak špatný. Přiměl se podívat na drobnou kuličku ve své ruce. Zhluboka se nadechl.

„Počkej!“ zarazil ho Walter.

„Co?“

Nasadil mu čapku s elektrodami a podíval se na své hodinky na ruce. „Můžeš.“

Zmáčkl kuličku mezi prsty. Praskla, ale nic se nestalo.

Zamračil se a podíval se na Waltera.

„Musíš počkat. Nadechni se,“ pobídl ho Walter.

Poslechl. Ucítil slabounkou vůni. Pousmál se. Vonělo to příjemně. Něco mu to připomínalo…

„Funguje to!“ jásal Walter při pohledu na Lancovy mozkové vlny. „Podle tohoto jsi klidnější a spokojenější, že jo?“

„Jo,“ usmál se Lance a znovu se zhluboka nadechl. Cítil se klidnější. Bylo mu… dobře. „Walteře?“

„Jo, Lanci?“

„Až tu skončíme, šel bys se mnou na rande? Nebo večer? Film, večeře nebo třeba procházka parkem soch galerie umění?“

Walter zbledl. „Ale ne…“

Příjemný pocit byl ten tam. Třeba se mu jen nelíbil ten výběr… „Nechceš do parku? Ještě mají letní otvírací dobu a už několikrát jsi říkal, že by ses na ty sochy rád podíval. Nebo můžeme jít do toho kina. Najdeme nějaký s korejskými filmy…“

Walter něco zběsile vyťukával na svých hodinkách. „To ne.“

Lance ztichl. Sundal si čapku a položil ji na stůl. Jen v klidu, nic se přece nemění. „Dobře, tak ne. Byl to jen nápad.“ Otočil se a už se zase usmíval. „Zapomeň na to.“

„Tohle je špatný. Tohle je hodně špatný.“

Proč nic necítí? Neměl by být smutnější? Nemůže být přece z tohohle v šoku.

„Hej, klid.“ Chtěl mu položit ruku na rameno, ale pak si to rozmyslel. „Není třeba z toho dělat vědu. Zapomeň na to. Mám schůzku s šéfovou a pak mám ještě další plány, tak se uvidíme zítra.“

„Lanci, počkej!“

Rozmyslel si to! „Jo?“

„Musíš tu zůstat. Tohle je věda! Zvoral jsem to! Strašně mě to mrzí, nevím jak, ale zvoral.“

Potřásl hlavou a polkl zklamání. „To je v pohodě. Už na to nemysli. Uvidíme se zítra.“

„Ne, ty tomu nerozumíš! Ta vůně byla moc silná! Přepískl jsem to.“ Přikrčil se. „Zlobíš se?“

Povzdechl si a promnul si místo, kde ho předtím čapka trochu tlačila. „Ne, nezlobím. A nepřepískl jsi to. Cítím se dobře.“

„No právě. Cítíš se moc dobře. A je to moje vina! Neměl jsem to v plánu, ale slibuju ti, že to napravím!“

„Walteře, uklidni se a řekni mi, co přesně se stalo. Dýchej.“

Walter si sedl na vysokou stoličku a několikrát se nadechl. Pak se dal do vysvětlování: „Ta vůně má udělat z nepřítele toho nejlepšího přítele. Jenže jsem nepočítal s tím, co to udělá s nejlepším přítelem.“ Podíval se na Lance a vykulil své velké modré oči. „Myslím, že jsem omylem udělal… můžeš tomu říkat lektvar lásky.“

Lance krátce vyprskl smíchy. „Lektvar lásky? O čem to mluvíš?“

„Ty…“ ukázal na Lance a hledal slova.

„Já,“ ukázal na sebe palcem. „Nejsem pod vlivem žádného lektvaru lásky.“

„Ale pozval jsi mě na večeři.“

Zatnul zuby a přikývl. „Přesně tak.“

„Protože jsi pod vlivem lektvaru lásky!“ naléhal Walter. „Ale neboj, tohle by mělo brzo vyprchat.“

„Ne, pozval jsem tě, protože tě mám rád, a to už nevyprchalo několik měsíců!“ Tak, a bylo to venku.

„Myslíš si, že mě máš rád, kvůli té vůni. To je všechno. Nic víc v tom není.“

Otevřel pusu, aby se hádal dál. Pak ji ale s klapnutím zavřel. Jestli tomu Walter potřebuje věřit… Už to chápe. Nemá o Lance zájem. Dává mu možnost, jak z toho vycouvat a zároveň zachová tvář jim oběma. Zachraňuje jejich přátelství. Přikývl. „Tak dobře. Jestli je to tak… Vezmu si volno a půjdu domů. Zkusím se z toho vyspat. Kdybys na něco přišel nebo zjistil, jak to urychlit, dej mi vědět.“

„Dobře,“ přikývl Walter s úlevou. „Dávej na sebe pozor, jo?“

Usmál se a rozcuchal mu vlasy. Tak jako pokaždé. To ještě může, ne? „Jasně. Dám.“

Prošel dekontaminací, pak celou agenturou. Automaticky reagoval na pozdravy ostatních. Nasazený úsměv číslo tři. Proměnil se v holuba a letěl pryč. Kolik rumu a whisky ještě doma má?

Asi ne dost.

xXx

Někdo zběsile bušil na dveře.

Lance rychle odložil knihu a zároveň sáhl po mini verzi bublinometu. Procházel bytem tak, aby byl vždy v zákrytu. Hudbu nechal hrát. Maskovalo to jeho kroky.

„Lanci, to jsem já, otevři!“

Mohla to být past… Stále krytý došel ke dveřím. Postavil se zády ke stěně a volnou rukou sáhl po klice. S trhnutím dveře otevřel a namířil bublinomet přímo na…

Waltera.

Líba vlétla dovnitř a proletěla bytem.

„Lanci! Dokázal jsem to!“ jásavě rozhodil ruce do vzduchu.

Vydechl a sklonil bublinomet. „Ahoj, Walteře.“ Uvolnil mu cestu. „Chceš jít dál?“

Walter skoro vběhl dovnitř. „Mám to, přišel jsem na to!“

Lance si ho prohlédl. Dlouho ho neviděl. Walter se mu vyhýbal. U něj doma nebyl už měsíce. Pořád hledal ten správný chemický vzorec. A teď tu stál. Rozcuchaný a s velkými pytli pod očima.

„Kdy jsi naposledy spal?“ zeptal se ho.

„Není důležité. Mám to. Koukej!“ Vytáhl z kapsy lahvičku se žlutou tekutinou. „Vypiješ to a už do mě nebudeš zamilovaný!“

Ztuhl. „Aha.“ Prošel do kuchyně a natočil si sklenici vody. Pomalu se napil.

Walter šel za ním, ale držel si odstup jako pokaždé od té _nehody_. „Lanci? Řekni něco.“

Položil skleničku a opřel se o linku. „Když to vypiju, už tě nebudu mít rád?“

Sebejisté přikývnutí.

„Nebudu tě mít rád vůbec?“

„To ne… pořád bys mě měl mít… rád jako kamaráda.“

Zavřel oči. Ještě naposledy to zkusí. Tak jako to zkusil už několikrát za posledních pár měsíců.

Walter mu vždycky vysvětlil, jak Lance necítí, co cítí. Vždycky co nejrychleji odešel a pak se mu pár dní vyhýbal nebo naopak byl co nejpřátelštější, ale s jasným odstupem. Vždycky to bral jako důkaz, že láskovač nevyprchal, jak měl.

Paradoxně bylo pokaždé jednodušší a jednodušší to říct nahlas. „Waltere, já tě vážně mám rád. Měl jsem tě rád už předtím.“

„Já vím, že si to myslíš, ale to jen tvůj čelní lalok ovlivňuje krátkodobou i dlouhodobou paměť. Myslíš si, že to tak je, ale není. Jsou to jen chemické látky ovlivňující receptory v tvém mozku.“

Přikývl. Tak, jako vždycky. „Co když tě ale přestanu mít rád úplně. Co když se začnu chovat jako ten blbec na začátku. Co když se vrátím ke zbraním, ke granátům, co když už nebudu chtít být v Trhlým týmu?“

Walter zavrtěl hlavou. „To se nestane. Testoval jsem to.“

Podíval se mu do očí. „Vážně je představa, že tě miluju, tak strašná?“

„To vůbec! Ale není to správný. Přiměl jsem tě. Není to skutečný. Nemiluješ mě. Kdybych nic neudělal a pak to vyprchalo, nenáviděl bys mě. Nemůžu ovlivňovat lidi, aby se do mě zamilovávali, a zneužívat je!“

Znovu se napil. Začala se přehrávat nová písnička. Když rozpoznal tu melodii, v duchu zaklel _. I’ll Be Loving You_ od New Kids On The Block. Jeho táta tomu říkal oplodňovák. Nemohl se přimět vyřadit ji ze svého playlistu. Pořád ji měl rád.

Stihl to vypnout těsně před tím, než se spustil refrén.

_Navždy tě budu milovat. Tak dlouho, jak budeš chtít._

Ticho se rozlehlo jeho apartmánem. Za okny padal sníh.

Lance to vzdal. „Jestli to tak vážně chceš, dobře. Udělám to.“

„Vážně?“ usmál se Walter a Lance v tu chvíli nesnášel, s jakou úlevou to řekl.

„Jo. Vážně. Mám jen jednu prosbu.“

„Jakou? Cokoliv.“

„Pojď se mnou na rande. Jen jednou. Jestli tě přestanu mít rád úplně a možná tě začnu i nesnášet, aspoň budeme mít takovou rozlučku. Prosím.“

Walter stiskl rty a sklopil pohled.

„Walteře?“

Podíval se na Lance. Usmíval se, ale Lance viděl, jak nucené to bylo. Walter byl… smutný.

„Jo, půjdu. Ale pak to vypiješ, slibuješ?“

„Slibuju.“

xXx

„Bruslení? To ne!“

Zasmál se. „No tak, to zvládneš. Pomůžu ti.“

Walter si ho přeměřil. „Já umím bruslit. Když mám brusle.“

„Vymysli boty, co jsou brusleee.“

Uchechtl se. „Proč to tak říkáš?“

Lance zamával rukama jako kouzelník. „Pro efeeeeekt.“

„Jen si ze mě děláš srandu.“

„Možnááááááá. Naštěstí pro nás je tu půjčují. Tak pojď!“ Popadl ho za ruku a odtáhl ho k pultu. Walter se mu nevyvlékl. Byl opravdu poctivý. Řeklo se rande, tak to bylo rande.

Rande se smíchem, horkým svařákem, vánočními trhy, koulovačkou, bruslením, praženými kaštany, návštěvou knihkupectví i procházkou zasněženým parkem. Sněžilo a Walterovi se jedna z vloček zachytila na řase.

Bylo to perfektní. A bylo to… falešné.

To ale Lancovi bylo jedno. Byl to nádherný den a odmítá si to kazit, jen protože to bylo předstírané. A tak vtipkoval, vyprávěl, o čem zrovna četl, poslouchal Waltera nadšeně povídat o nejnovějším korejském seriálu. V jednu chvíli Lance řekl korejsky Walterovu oblíbenou hlášku hlavního hrdiny a přísahal by… přísahal by, že Walter zčervenal. Ale červené tváře měl od mrazu celý večer.

Seděli na lavičce v parku. Rande bylo skoro u konce. Polkl a rychle se dal do vzpomínání na nejvtipnější Walterovy pokusy. Fungovalo to. Napětí bylo pryč. Smáli se s hlavami u sebe. Walter se na Lance rozzářeně podíval a začal se přibližovat.

Zadrhl se v něm dech. On ho chce…

Byli od sebe už jen pár centimetrů, když v tom se Walter se zatřesením hlavy odtáhl. „Promiň,“ zašeptal.

Rty ho brněly stínem polibku, který nepřišel. „Co se děje?“

Objal se rukama. „Tohle není správné.“

„Proč ne?“

„Protože mě ve skutečnosti nemáš rád. Není to skutečné.“

Marností by nejraději začal křičet. „Pořád mi říkáš, co cítím já. Proč mi nepovíš, jak se cítíš ty?“

Sklopil pohled, a i když to na úzkém sedátku nešlo, odtáhl se. „Není důležité, jak se cítím.“

„Není?“ překvapeně zvedl obočí. „Samozřejmě že je!“

„Není. Nezáleží na tom, co cítím, protože to, jak se ty chováš a co cítíš ty, není skutečné.“

Taky si založil na ruce na hrudi a Waltera si přeměřil. „To je jen snůška keců.“

„Není. Je to důležité. Jde o princip.“

Vyndal z kapsy odmilovávací ampulku a podíval se na ni. „Waltere, zeptám se tě jen jednou a pak to vypiju. Slibuju.“

„Co chceš vědět?“

„Je šance, že bys mě měl rád?“

Walter se nervózně zasmál. „Vždycky tě budu mít rád. Jsi můj nejlepší přítel!“

Nejlepší přítel. S tím dokáže žít. A trochu se odmilovat by mu mohlo pomoct.

Vydechl a odzátkoval lahvičku. Usmál se na Waltera úsměvem číslo pět. „Děkuju za pěkné rande. Stálo to za to.“

Kopl do sebe obsah a zašklebil se nad slanou chutí.

Cítil na sobě Walterův pohled. „Tak co? Funguje to? Pořád máš pocit, že mě miluješ?“

Podíval se na něj, na jeho nervózní výraz a u srdce ho bodlo. Pořád měl chuť se usmívat, když ho viděl. Pořád ho zalilo teplo, když si vybavil Walterova objetí, kterých za poslední dobu bylo příliš málo.

Vyzbrojil se úsměvem číslo dvě a rozpřáhl ruce do stran. „Vše při starým!“

Walter se slabě usmál. „Tak to je dobře.“

Doprovodil Waltera domů a před dveřmi ho rychle líbnul na tvář. Zamaskoval to vtípkem. Bylo to koneckonců pořád jejich rande, ne?

Zpátky domů letěl. Holubi brečet nedovedou.

xXx

Bylo to špatně. Takhle to být nemělo.

Měli se vrátit zase zpátky k parťákům a nejlepším kamarádům. Lance se choval přesně jako parťák a nejlepší kámoš. Žádné trhlosti. Žádné zakoukání. Všechno držel hezky uvnitř zavřené. A nemohl riskovat, že ho rozvědka pošle do důchodu. Je starý, ale holubí sérum mu snad přidalo pár let.

Tak proč se Walter choval tak divně?

Proč odcházel z místnosti s těmi nejprůhlednějšími výmluvami?

Proč radši sledoval každou akci zpovzdálí, když předtím miloval být ve středu všeho?

Proč se Walter přestal chovat jako parťák a nejlepší kámoš?

Proč měl Lance pocit, že už nejsou Trhlej tým? Jen agent a vědec se společnou, trhlou, historií?

Zlých snů přibylo.

Tyhle byly nové.

Lance byl vždy svázaný, spoutaný nebo připoutaný. V Kiliánově jeskyni, mezi bitevními ruinami, ve vězení.

A Walter odcházel. S Marcy, se šéfkou, s Kiliánem, s jeho holubím týmem, sám.

Probouzel se ve své posteli. Sám. Spal sám. Žil sám. Létal sám. Pracoval… sám.

Po nocích létal po městě a usínal mezi ostatními holuby. Holubi noční můry nemají. Ne tolik.

xXx

Město bylo zalité oranžovým světlem. Vycházelo slunce a Lance mířil domů. Dnes spal na kostelní věži. Pod ním se Washington líně probouzel k životu. V parku už odkvétaly sakury. Škoda, že tam nemohl vzít Waltera. Líbily by se mu.

Vletěl do ložnice oknem a přeměnil se zpět. Nahý prošel do kuchyně. Zapnul presovač. Dal do toustovače bezlepkový chleba. Protáhl se a klouby mu zapraskaly. Připravil si šálek s natisklým nápisem „Trhlý tým“.

Zamířil do koupelny. Rychlá sprcha a pak začne nový den. Bude se tvářit, že mu Walter v práci nechybí. Že je jen zalezlý v nějaké laborce. Že nečeká na jeho hlas ve sluchátku radící mu, jak a koho nejlíp bezpečně zneškodnit. Že ho neprosí o víc času, aby stihl splnit svůj technický úkol. Byl někde na tajné vzdělávací misi s Očkem a s Ouškem. Lanceovi o odjezdu řekl na poslední chvíli, a jen protože se ho ptal na plány na víkend.

Byl pryč už osmnáct dní.

Už vycházel z obýváku, když v tom mu na rameno někdo přistál.

„Líbo?“

Ždibla ho do ucha a zavrkala.

Otočil se. Na pohovce spal Walter. Slabě pochrupoval.

Ztuhl. Co tu dělá?

Co má dělat?

Líba přelétla na opěradlo gauče a znovu zavrkala.

Vyřešil to. Zapadl do koupelny tak rychle, jak to jen šlo. Po krátké sprše se oholil a v županu vyšel ven. Walter pořád spal.

Přešel do kuchyně. Postavil vodu na Walterův oblíbený čaj a dal opékat další toasty.

Zhluboka se nadechl. Na tác připravil snídani, položil ji v obýváku na stůl a šel se převléct do pracovního.

Když se vrátil, Walter seděl na pohovce s koleny pod bradou a s pohledem zabodnutým do svého hrnku. Vlasy měl přeleželé. Odolal nutkání se jimi prohrábnout.

Sedl si do křesla a sáhl po kávě.

„Promiň, že jsem usnul. Po těch nových lécích na mořskou nemoc bych pořád spal. Nebyls tu a já na tebe chtěl počkat.“

„V pohodě,“ odtušil Lance a upil. „Proč… Potřebovals něco?“

„Jo.“ Odložil hrnek a objal si nohy.

Lance byl zticha. Čekal.

„Musím ti něco říct.“

Polkl. Tohle nebylo dobré.

„Dostal jsem nabídku od Mezinárodní rozvědky. V podstatě šéfové šéfů naší šéfové. Mají sídlo v Koreji.“

„V Jižní nebo Severní?“

Walter se suše zasmál. „V Jižní, Lanci. V Jižní."

„Aha. Chápu.“ Soustředil se, aby šálek odložil s jemným cinknutím. Aby působil klidně. Sáhl po toastu. Roh z něj utrhl možná trochu silně.

„Nevím, jestli to mám přijmout.“

Usmál se a rozvalil se v křesle. „Proč bys neměl?“

„Rád pracuju s tebou.“

„Poslední dobou jsme spolu moc času nestrávili.“

„Já vím… promiň.“

„V pohodě.“

Nebylo to v pohodě.

„Musím ti něco říct,“ řekl Walter znovu, a ještě se na pohovce zmenšil.

Čekal. Z toastu utrhl další kousek.

„Víš, jak se stala ta nehoda? Tak to nebyla tak úplně nehoda.“

„Která nehoda? Ta, která mě proměnila v holuba?“ zavtipkoval.

Walter vážně zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Ta, jak jsem tě přiměl se do mě zamilovat.“

Polkl všechny protesty. Mávl rukou. „To už vzala voda. Nelam si s tím hlavu.“

„Ne! Musím ti to říct, než odjedu.“

Žaludek se mu zkrotil. „Takže už ses rozhodl.“

„Jo. Ne. Já nevím. Lanci, poslouchej. Prosím. Neudělal jsem to sice schválně, ale podvědomě. A pořád si to strašně vyčítám.“

„Podvědomě?“

Přikývl a objal se ještě pevněji. „Jo. Podvědomě. Líbil ses mi, víš? A asi jsem nějak podvědomě chtěl, aby to bylo oboustranné. Promiň. Vážně se moc omlouvám. Snažil jsem se to napravit co nejrychleji. Nezneužít té situace. Nezneužít… tebe.“ Než stačil Lance zareagovat, pokračoval: „Chtěl jsem se ti přiznat, než odjedu.“

Nevěřil tomu. „Nezneužít… Walteře, ty trhlej blázne.“

„Vážně se omlouvám. A snažil jsem se to vrátit do starých kolejí. Chovat se jako dřív, ale nešlo to. Byl jsem v tom až po uši.“

„Byl?“

„Byl… Jsem. Zkusil jsem se odmilovat. Vzal jsem si to samé, co jsem dal tobě, i silnější. Ale nefungovalo to. Bohužel to nebylo umělé.“

„Walteře…“

„Ale odjedu, neboj. Jen jsem se chtěl zeptat, jestli bys byl ochotný udělat něco podobného jako v zimě? Takové rozloučení? Než odjedu. Nemusí to být ani rande, jen si prostě vyrazíme ven. Nebo by to bylo moc trhlý? Ale jestli někoho máš nebo nechceš, nemusíš.“

Povzdechl si. „Walteře, my jsme trhlý. Proto nám to i funguje. A ne, nikoho nemám.“

Walter se na něj překvapeně podíval. „Vážně? Ale kde jsi…“ rozhlédl se po bytě a zmlkl.

Lance to nechal být. „Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?“

„Jasně, cokoliv.“

„Kdy to začalo?“

„Aljaška,“ řek Walter okamžitě. „Málem jsi… Málem jsme se odtamtud nevrátili oba. Když jsem… Došlo mi to brzo potom.“

Lance přikývl. „Halloween. Dva roky zpátky. Byla to ta nejlepší oslava, jakou jsem kdy zažil. Prozářil jsi každou místnost, do které jsi vstoupil.“

„To byly ty třpytky. Serotonin – “

„Ne,“ zavrtěl Lance hlavou. „Tvůj úsměv. Tvá radost. Každá trhlá aktivita, kterou jsi pro rozvědku vymyslel. Tvá gesta. Ty.“

„Ale… co to říkáš?“

„Walteře, jsem do tebe blázen dva roky. Žádné vůně nebo lektvary to nezměnily.“

A tentokrát měl pocit, že ho Walter konečně slyší.

„Ty jsi… do mě blázen?“

Na génia byl občas trochu pomalejší. „Ano, Waltere, jsem.“

„Ale to znamená… že ty… a já…“ ¨

Zvedl obočí, a i když se snažil tvářit vážně, tváře se mu samy rozšiřovaly do velkého úsměvu.

„… ale já ti dal… říkal jsi, že mě už nemi –“

„Lhal jsem. Nemůžeš zrušit něco, co není umělé.“

„Ale, ale, ale…“

Sebral všechnu odvahu a zvedl se z křesla. Sedl si vedle něj na pohovku. Chytil ho za ruku.

Walter ztichl a polkl.

„Walteře, půjdeš se mnou na rande? Na skutečné, opravdové rande?“

„Ano,“ špitl. „Rád.“

Lance se pomalu k němu nakláněl. Dost pomalu na to, aby si to Walter mohl rozmyslet.

Walter si to nerozmyslel. Jejich rty se setkaly.

Chytil Waltera a přitáhl si ho k sobě.

A buď byl Lance zasáhnutý třpytkovou bombou, nebo to byl ten nejlepší moment jeho života.

Walter mu přejel jazykem po rtu a Lance polibek hladově prohloubil.

Vyšplhal se Lanceovi na klín, aniž by se přestali líbat.

Lance ho ochutnával. Hladil ho. Hnětl mu malý pevný zadek. A Walter na všechno tak nadšeně a úžasně reagoval.

Konečně.

Bože, on ho tak miloval.

Nakonec se Walter zadýchaně odtáhl. Tváře červené. Oči zářící. „Zůstaneme ve Washingtonu nebo jedeme do Koreje?“

Lance mu stiskl půlky a přitáhl si ho k sobě ještě blíž. Líně se na něj usmál. „To je mi úplně jedno. Kam půjdeš ty, půjdu já.“

Walter se s úsměvem kousl do naběhlých rtů. „Trhlej tým?“

„Trhlej tým.“


End file.
